The end
by Nata121
Summary: This is a short epiloque about what Amon felt when he was with robin in the Factory when it was colapsing.


Well…looks like this is the end…in about 30 seconds I will die…I don't even want to guess what will happen to the STN-J after my death…Well we'll see…

The walls around me and Robin were shaking, and some parts of the walls and ceiling were falling on us. Probably you are thinking now: In what mess is Amon in again, well let me explain…

We recently found out that Zaizen was trying to make a new witch bullet and for that he used those witches that we were catching back then…when Robin was still a hunter…not a witch…I cant imagine what would happen if Zaizen would do if he had Robin, don't think something pervertive, because I know that you will, just as you probably know that Robin's powers, and if Zaizen would have Robin…I cant even imagine what kind of Orobo he would made…Well we have got to the factory and the story started…some dope had made a self distraction and the whole building is falling on us now…

To say the truth, I never was really scared of anything, not death, not even being killed by witches, and now I wasn't scared also. What will happen to STN-J I don't know, nor I don't know what will Zaizen do now, he did escape then…hope he will be bury under the building also.

Poor Robin. The poor girl is now sitting in front of me, leaning with her back against the wall and her left hand was on her shoulder. Just a while ago we saved Miho and by that, Robin needed to use her powers, what a stupid girl, she didn't even take her glasses! Well, it is her problems that she was burned by her own power. I don't even know, do I feel sorry for her, or do I just look at her, not even carrying what will happen to her. This girl was making me feel strange, not that I'm in love with her or anything, just I was about to kill her for 3 times already and I couldn't just pull the trigger, you maybe now think: Man, this is so stupid! Amon, AMON, couldn't kill a witch, well if this witch, is your former team mate not to mention a close friend, even this AMON can't kill her.

Robin's eyes were looking on the ground, but I still could see the emerald color of her eyes. The last time we were to doctor to check her eyes, he told her that she will get blind soon…I cant imagine seeing her as a blind girl…to loose that color of her eyes, and powers and sight…Maybe I cant really understand it, I never had powers, and I hope that I wont, I like me even without powers, not to mention that I'm still alive and not a single witch could have take me down, well maybe Robin could, but I still don't think that she will attack me.

That girl was always amazing me you know. That weird hair do … I remember that time when she was on the balcony and her hair was loose…I don't understand why she ties her hair up in those silly pony tails or what ever they are, why cant she let her hair fall on her shoulders, she will look nicer that way, well, now that we are about 10 seconds away from death, I don't really care, nor I do not think that she will listen to me anyway.

But still, I wanted to cheer her up, just a little. It was a really strange day to her. Finding out her true identity and dying on the same day, must be tough.

"Amon…sorry…" I heard a weak voice coming from her direction. I blinked a few times to get what she was saying and raised my eye brow. She was saying sorry to me, but what for? I am the one who should be sorry, I am the one who gave her stressed life, I mean trying to kill her just because it was orders then bringing her here, actually, to say the truth, it was Zaizen's plan all along, he knew that the factory will self destroy, but I still think that he didn't expect me being with her and all happening so fast, not to mention me being killed also.

"For what?.." I asked with my emotionless tone, I don't know why, but I just couldn't say anything in another tone, nor to have a more normal expression.

"For dragging you in here…and now we are only seconds away from dying…sorry for that. Amon…I know that you don't really like me…not to mention that you maybe don't even trust me…but…" she said saying that in a really low voice, maybe even whisper, it was a miracle that I could her in this mess. Not even knowing what I did before I already did, I have crawled to her and gently hugged her. She rested her head on my chest and I felt her tears through my coat. I didn't say anything; I just rested my head on hers and closed my eyes…

Funny…I will die in my partner's arms, with her crying against my chest. I always thought that I can die from a witch that I will hunt and that during that hunt he or she will kill me, or that I would die in my bed as an old man, but I never have thought of it. I had plans you know. I wanted to ask Touko to merry me after this mess; I wanted to be with her. I remember once when I was in the car she asked if I loved her, and I answered that I don't know, but I knew…I loved her…but something was also tying me with Robin. Maybe it was because we are partners? Or maybe because…no…I don't even know the other reason. I don't love her and I know that, maybe I just feel sorry for her, but that was all.

Well, this is the end…I don't know for sure, will be stay alive after this, or die like this under the building, but as long as I'm with my partner, and I know that she is still safe in my arms, I'm…happy…a strange day huh?

* * *

**I had a dream about WHP and desided to write a fan fic while I was in Writers Blog, and this is what came out. i know this is really, no, I mean _really_ short, but as you can see its only an epiloque. I want to write like season 2 fan fic, but I dont know if it will be ok. I want to write like one chapter is one episode and there will maybe be around 27 episodes/chapters. But first I need to know what do you think about this, I just dont want to trash my PC with some stupid FanFics that nobody reads and not to mention that nobody likes. Sorry for my grammar, plz R&R because I want to know what do you think of this for me to know to continue or not.**


End file.
